Bruised and Broken revised
by JenniferKelevraaaaaa
Summary: Draco is abused and lacks compassion. Who can help him through this time?


Bruised and Broken ch. 1

Disclaimer- I don't own HP cause if I did would I be writing this fic? …I didn't think so.

Authors note- I revised this story cause it sucked before and now it's better )

Draco was sitting at the dinning room table finishing up the last of his summer homework, when his father, Lucius Malfoy stormed in the room.

"Get up stupid boy! I said get up!" Lucius smelt of hard liqueur and cigarettes.

Draco's heart pounded and he couldn't think straight. But before Draco could actually get up, Draco stomach met Lucius's cane. Draco was now on the floor and the wind was knocked out of him. Lucius just looked at the scared and confused boy, the yelled, "Next time, imprudent boy, you will listen to what I say." And with that Lucius quickly walked out of the room.

Draco, with the small amount of strength he had, pulled himself up and limbed to his room. He had had it; he wanted out of this house and this family. When rummaging through his stuff Draco found a black book with gold outline and golden tipped edges on the paper. It was his journal from when he was just a kid. He read through some of it and caught phrases like:

'_Today, my daddy hit my mommy…but I'm not suppose to know…'_

'_I scared of my daddy and I don't want him hitting me all the time…'_

One singular tear rolled from Draco icy-gray eye. He bit his lip and Draco decided to update his journal; he figured he has nothing better to do anyway.

_August 1_

_I sit on my bed; my back and stomach are in so much pain. I have bright red stripes running side to side on my back, arm, legs, and stomach. Lucius has hit me ever since I can remember. He also hits my mother, if I'm not around to take on his rage. _

_I can't wait to go back to school. My seventh year at Hogwarts, not only that, but as soon as I'm 18 I'm out of this hell-hole we call a family. _

_I've changed a lot in my last two years of school, well along the lines of clothes and I guess you could say my personality too. My personality has become much darker since my father insists on hitting me so much. Ever since last year I've been officially labeled "Goth/punk" by Potter and his fan club. I hate being labeled. I feel like soup, which I also hate. _

_I'm ashamed of myself and the way I deal with my life. I am a cutter. I have been cutting since I was 12. I've found it hurts more when you are bruised, but oh the pleasure and pain of it all._

_Wow I needed to see that on paper, man, when you do it's a reality shock. Anyway, I hate when people find out and they ask why I do it and then I feel like I have to explain how emotional pain can, indeed, be drowned out by physical harm to oneself._

_Crap! My father is coming up the steps,_

_Draco_

_August 15_

_Hullo,_

_Well, I was finally hospitalized. My father, who has fled from the house; Lucius overdid it this time on me and I blacked out. That's not why I was put in the hospital. When I gained some conscience, I looked for the sharpest object, which was under my bed, my razorblade. _

_I was crying my eyes out and, therefore, I was cutting blindly. And I cut too deep. I lost a lot of blood that night. I almost died. A part of me wishes I did die. That same part of me wishes I was trying to kill myself right now. I feel like I should be dead…like I deserve to be dead._

_The bandages wrapped around my wrists are sticky in this hot weather. They are irritating._

_Very depressed,_

_Draco_

_Aug. 19_

_I've been living alone the last 4 days, since my father is gone and my mother is now in the hospital. _

_It's been extremely quite eerie really. I go back to school in 10 days. I'm still trying to figure a way of hiding my bruise and cuts. This is going to be impossible. _

_What's a boy to do?_

_Draco_

_Aug. 20_

_Lucius came back this morning for money and I got a beating as well. Lucius was drunk out of his mind. I often ponder what runs through his mind. It's late and I can't sleep. Sometimes I feel like everything is my fault. Is it my fault that my father hits me…what did I do wrong? Is it my fault that my mother is near death in the hospital…is it because I wasn't there to stop Lucius? These thoughts and more run through me head. Sometimes I can't wait to leave this place. This house is not a home. I can't wait for Lucius to get off my case…and my back and my stomach. _

_9 day until school. I'm still nervous about question that will be thrown at me or rumours going around. No one can know about what I do._

_Somewhat tired,_

_Draco_

_Aug 28 _

_Oh good Lord, one day until school start and I'm all beat up again. Bruised too because Lucius wanted a punching bag when he came home to get his belongings and the rest of the cash. We are gonna be broke. Then he was off again._

_School starts tomorrow. It can't come soon enough. _

_Packing,_

_Draco_

_August 29_

_I'm on the train to school. I've decided to get a compartment to myself to save the question, because I don't want to give answers. I'll write more later. _

_Bandages are itchy._

_Draco _

_Still August 29_

_I've never in my life cared about what people thought, until this very moment. I don't like seeing people who walk by looking me and my wrapped arms and my bruised face. I wanna know what they are thinking. What goes through their minds, or if they even care at all. _

_But one particular person walked by today, staring at me. But not like everyone else, with compassion. _

_Unknowing of this feeling, _

_Draco._

_so there you go lemme know how you likey!_


End file.
